


A Normal Tuesday Afternoon

by milkyuu



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Dark still isn't familiar with his human body, especially when it comes to things like eatinf, drinking, and...what was that other thing? That required him to void his body of fluids?He hopes he can remember soon -- especially when he feels more and more frantic about his need.





	A Normal Tuesday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> just a warning, this fic contains pee desperatation and wetting/omorashi. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> i adore the egos and needed to write some omo of our favorite Edgy Dark Boi!! also, this was written before Who Killed Markiplier was released (its been sitting in my drafts for THAT long) hope ya enjoy!!

The urge first hit him while Wilford and Ed argued back and fourth. Their bickering droning on and on, neither side backing down.

"I told ya," Ed argued, his smooth Southern voice aggravated, "time and time again I remind ya to put in my promised 30 seconds. But do ya? Nah, not one bit-"

Wilford sighed, frustration growing, "well, excuse me, Ed. But not everyone wants to see a commercial advertising child slavery-" 

"My work is a damned and honest way of making ends meet! And for Christ's sake, you killed some poor sons of a bitch nearly 3 times last time in your fancy game show."

Dark only rolled his eyes. The ever subtle twitching in his lower abdomen catching him off guard again. His human form was still taking time to get use to. The daily chore of taking care of the humanly needs known as eating, drinking, and...and...? Dark struggled to remember the word for it. Dr. Iplier explaining it to him days after he took form in the shape of Mark permanently. 

He was ripped from his thoughts as the same man he was thinking of spoke up. His white lab coat hiding his pale blue scrubs. 

"If I may suggest giving Ed here a spot during my programming?"

"Oh shut it, you quack." Wilfrod spat out. Clearly at his wits end with Ed, taking it out on the poor overworked doctor. 

"Excuse me?" uttered Dr. Iplier. His normally bland tone being replaced with offense. 

"What's the big deal? Doc here offers me time on /his/ fancy medical show! Ya jealous there, Warfy?" Ed teased, turning to the other, "Doc, I'd be happy to take ya up on that offer."

The urge grew in intensity. Enough for Dark to cross his legs, his foot tapping against the carpet floor of the conference room, as if helping to distract from the urge. The uncomfortable full feeling not paining him, but also not easy to ignore. 

And for the (symbolic) life of him, he could not figure out the last need Dr. Iplier warned him to take care of. 

Dark watched the meeting continue. Small arguments, the occasional agreement, and looking over this week's programming. Surprisingly, Wilford let Bim host his show for him this week. Dark smirked, seeing the obviously proud Bim watch his performance on the screen -- ready for it to air next Friday night.

"My calculations and data suggests this week's taping may drop in ratings. Many viewers who tune in for our Friday primetime show only watch for Wilford's violence," Google brought up. His glitching tone ever present. 

Bim's face fell as he heard Google, "b-but, I tried so hard-"

"My calculations conclude you didn't, since you have not caused great harm or death to a contestant." Google droned on. Robotic, completely devoid in emotion, especially of those around him. 

"Hey, wait a minute," Ed spoke up, "this kid tried his hardest, he just wants to be the best host-"

"Host will look up from his spot and turn towards Ed, acknowledging his name being-"

"Not you, Bloody Mary" Ed interrupted.

"The Host will look back down. Now self conscious of his bloody bandages."

"As I was saying, give the kid a chance. All those complicated computer datas and stuff is just a guess." Ed finished. Bim softly smiling.

Google scoffed, "actually, Ed, my so called guesses are carefully calculated. I've studied the dynamics of our audience and-"

"Can he be shut off?!" Ed groaned, "why's he even here?! The damn robot can hardly talk without messing up." he mocked the other's stutters and glitching. 

Dark groaned quietly. The low noise staying in the back of his throat. The urge now hard to hide. He squirmed as secretly as he could. The full feeling pressing against his form's abdomen. His bladder bulging out slightly. The full feeling tilting from uncomfortable to...pleasurable? Is that a normal reaction? 

Dark groaned again, making a mental note to talk to Dr. Iplier after this meeting. 

"Google, shut it. Ed, shut the fuck up" Wilford spoke up.

"Why did he get the kinder version of shut up?!" 

"Because I actually tolerate him, unlike you." Wilford replied. A sly grin plastered on his face as Ed glared. 

Dark groaned once more, losing himself in the full feeling. Biting the inside of his cheek, he froze as he heard Wilford speak.

"Uh, you okay there, Dark? Awfully quiet except for the weird noises." 

Dark cursed quietly under his breath. How could he be so careless? How could you let his human form get the best of him? 

"I'm fine. Please continue, Wil."

Dr. Iplier quietly rolled his chair over to the end of the table. Beside Dark, seeing his crossed legs and hearing him groan.

"Dark?" he whispered, "have you attended to your needs? You're not an entity, this form is...complex and has to have its needs met."

Dark sighed, frustrated, "yes, I have, doctor. I am well aware of my form, now can you please go back to your seat?"

Dr. Iplier looked down, "forgive me for the interruption."

"Don't do it again."

"Understood."

As the meeting droned on and on. More arguments, more bickering, and a total of one agreement. Dark continued to squirm in his seat, knees buckled together as he tried to keep his dignity together. Willing to sacrifice his comfort for his dignity, above all costs.

It wasn't until he couldn't help it. Squirming about in the leather seat, his hands looked as if they were settled on his lap, but in reality -- both hands were holding his cock. Hoping the full feeling goes away, hoping he can get by with the last 5 minutes of the meeting, hoping he can make it to Dr. Iplier in one piece to get to the bottom of his new found condition.

The underlying pleasure of holding in.../whatever/ was inside him made Dark bite his lip. Trying to remain as normal as he could. Only moving when all attention was on Wilford. 

"Okay, we all have our scheduling in order?"

"The Host will raise his hand, his voice deep and smooth as he asks if his show is still included for the 12 A.M. slot," Host interrupted, doing as he said.

"Ah shit," Wilford muttered, "okay. Give us a quick overview of what you're discussing tomorrow night."

"The Host will retrieve from his book bag his manuscript for his latest horror work," he said, pulling out the thick stack of pages.

Dark growled. His freedom to relieve his problem now minutes away. His legs began to give out. His bladder throbbing in sync with his squirming, desperate for...something. Desperate to relieve something within himself. Dark bit his lip once more, eyes closing shut. 

He needed Dr. Iplier to explain, and now.

Dark bit back as gasp as it happened. Breathing heavily through his nose amongst the talking. The warm liquid spilling out of Dark to settle under his seat and down his legs. It rushed down his legs in a strong stream, wetting the black pants he wore with his suit, puddling under the seat of his pants. The warm liquid making him relax more and more as the full feeling faded away. 

"...what's that leaking sound?" Bim asked quietly amongst the conversation. The Host moving his head to find the source. 

"The Host agrees there is a sound, and has trouble locating it. He will turn to his left to ask Mr. Trimmer if he has found the source."

Dark finally ended his ordeal. The last spurts of his...whatever, leaking out. Relief filling him. The fullness feeling finally gone. 

Dr. Iplier took one look at the end of the table before clearing his throat to catch the attention of everyone. 

"I think we're done here, right Wilford?"

"Sure," he replied, shrugging his shoulders, "next meeting is on Thursday. Try to make it in time, Ed."

Ed was about to stand up and argue before Bim stopped him, "its not worth it," he added. Giving a soft smile to Ed, calming him down. 

The conference room quickly became empty -- save for Dr. Iplier and an irritated Dark. His teeth grit as he moved around, wet pants sticking to his skin.

Dr. Iplier made his way to Dark, the other turning to face him. 

"W-what the hell is this?!"

"For a dark entity, you sure do forget things easily," the doctor sighed.

"What did I-"

"Don't you remember the needs of the human body, Dark? Eating, drinking, and disposal of bodily fluids. What you just did is urinate."

Dark looked down at his damp lap as the doctor helped him stand from the wet seat. 

Hmm.

So thats what the last need was.


End file.
